Just Maybe
by Disenchanted.Broken
Summary: Just Maybe someone could save her, Just maybe someone could be her Hero, Maybe. rated M for Explicit Abuse, Alchahol, Sexual scenes. Language.
1. Chapter 1

I Would never tell.

I Could'nt Tell.

From Fear, Pain, Guilt.

It was always the same, Harsh Words which lead to violence- Anger. It was my own fault. I brought it on myself.

But it still wasn't fair.

Then Again I'd rather feel pain than Nothing.

And for that i was grateful.

I woke up and stared almost in habit out towards the grounds, there was an eerie darkness that hung over it like a fog, yet the lake glistened like the last expanse that was untouched, protected. I got changed but as i pulled my bra strap over my shoulder i winced and saw a fresh bruise resting on my shoulder blade, i carefully loosened the strap further before continuing dressing. i walked through the corridors with only the echo of footprints and the thoughts in my head for company.

He loves Me.

He Must.

Its my own fault, why do i have to be such a idiot.

I knew this wasn't true, I knew It was his fault .

But i couldn't run,

Couldn't Hide,

Because i was Weak.

And there was nothing i could do.

Except stand there, and be perfect.

Or at least act it.

Today was the same as any other.

Long sleeved blouse, Make-up, Smile.

I just stood there like a doll, the occasional kiss, a few smiles and back to work.

I couldn't take it.

I wasn't going back to the common room where he could find me.The consequences i would deal with later ,But now i just needed to sleep.

I wandered up to the room of requirements i asked for a place to sleep safely, i walked into the room but before i could even admire the feeling of the velvety cushions i fell straight to sleep.

A/N

Okay this is only the first chapter, a sample So review and i might add another because... i already have it written :)


	2. Chapter 2

The Sad Thing was, that not once did anyone have a fleeting doubt that we were anything but perfect. and even worse nobody seemed to care, i had lost all friends when we started dating, i constantly fought for his side, he had changed, he wasn't as cruel as others made out, but it was the truth and i had become like all the others.

Trapped.

I sighed and shifted trying to sleep but it was practically impossible, it was october and surprisingly the air was humid but there was a biting chill through the air. i wrapped myself in my robe and made my way to the grounds silently tiptoeing through the corridors careful not to disturb the castle and its little hours of peace.

I sat by the side of the lake,

why did i ever let this happen,

why can't i tell anyone

Because i have nobody too tell,

nobody to confide in.

Nobody To care.

I laid down and stared up at the moon.

It reminded me of an old greek myth that my mother used to tell me of selene; the goddess of the moon who was captivated by many different men because of there outwards charm and good looks.

Oh how cynical and Ironic this tale was in my current position, almost as so as my name

it was the only thing i had none of at the moment, the one thing thats supposed to keep you going

The one thing i truly Needed,

Hope.

I woke up the next day finding i had fallen asleep in the grass.

I traipsed up to the room of requirements before requesting a large bath, which i generously received,

I had the temperature lower than usual as the scabs and bruises on my back were still quite painful and the heat irritated and made them red and sore.

I clambered out the bath and dried myself down before looking into the mirror. my hair was as usual mid-length precariously curly hair that fell in a diverse mess of waves,frizzes and ringlets but recently i had managed to tame it into just soft ringlets.i had deep Bluey-green eyes that to be honest had about every other colour in the m. and my skin was still pale almost porcelain except for the frequent array of freckles that practically covered my face.

I sighed and grabbed my robes before exiting the bathroom and going down to breakfast.

I sat at the slytherin table and carefully squeezed down next to him, making sure not to interrupt his conversation.

Once he had finished he leaned over and kissed me roughly his tongue forcing through for entrance i opened my mouth and wrapped my arm round his neck, i knew it was all fake but then, then i felt wanted.

He had made his way up in the slytherin gang as his parents had in voldemorts.

He was holding my hand under the table and he quickly pulled me out of my seat and led me out on to the grounds.

"I saw you last night." He said squeezing my hand tighter.

"what are you on about?" I asked confused, but i knew20what was about to happen.

"Don't Lie to me." He said raising a hand a punching me in the stomach making me flinch. " You were waiting for someone Weren't you." He was shouting now .

He slapped me round the face his ring catching me round the face creating a searing pain in my cheek, i felt a trickle of blood fall down my face.

"You thought you could cheat on me." He said this time grabbing me by the shoulders and pushing me up against the wall, i whimpered in pain as he squeezed my arms creating fresh bruises.

"But he didn't turn up. And you know why?" He leant into me looking at me with his piercing dark grey eyes. "Because your a pathetic, trashy, Slutty BITCH who doesn't know her place."

He had put me down now and i was lying on the floor, he raised his fist and smashed it into my stomach once again and i recoiled in pain. I saw him go to pick me up but i couldn't bear another punch so i got up and ran, as fast as i could ignoring the pain in my stomach and running as faster, faster trying to find somewhere safe. I fell to the ground as i ran into someone but as i looked up i saw those same grey eyes. I yelped in fear and continued to run before i collapsed outside the room of requirements.

"Moony, For god sake man put the book down and come down to breakfast, James and Peter have already gone." I said trying but failing to deter remus from his book.

" No sirius I'm right in the middle i can't stop now, anyway I'm not hungry." The Other Marauder Replied.

"Fine. But don't expect me to come down to the kitchens with you tonight when your Begging for something to eat." I smirked before walking out of the common room.

As usual there was still some girls left in the common room all hoping to walk down with me, i smirked and flashed one of th em a cheeky smile.

I cut through a shortcut and was out side the great hall , Suddenly someone crashed into me, I looked down to see terrified blue eyes staring right back at me, she yelped in fear and i noticed a line of blood trickling down her face,but before i could do anything she was gone.

I looked in the direction she ran but there was no sign of her.

I wandered towards the great hall, maybe james could make some sense of this.

"So she just ran away?" James clarified for the hundredth time.

"Yeah. but she looked terrified." I said my head buried in my hands.

It was so strange, he had seen her somewhere outside of hogwarts but he hadn't liked her, Not one bit.

Remus had long since finished his book and was in on it as well.

"So what did she look like again." he asked.

" Umm Average Height, Curly Hair, Blue Eyes." This was starting to sound like a police interrogation rolled in with a missing persons report.

"Think about it shes not missing she has nothing to do with us and she's not in any terrible danger. So why are we so worried?" I asked the rest of them.

They all shrugged there shoulders and we got back to what we (beside Pranking) do best; Eat.

A/N

The Sirius POV flopped a bit

but i'm still finding my writing style.

Reviews Please 8)

Critism Welcome


End file.
